katangafandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Virtan
"Život a Smrt. Kombinace plná reptání, sarkasmu a věčné nespokojenosti." (Rast, bůh Osudu) Virtan, Bůh života a smrti. Málokdo si to přiznává, ale Virtan je bůh, kterého se lidé asi nejvíce bojí. Aby bylo jasné, on si to nevybral. Jeho to dost štve. Závidí Rastovi a Alíře jejich popularitu (ačkoli, jak mu Alíra už párkráte otloukala o hlavu, netouží zrovna po tom, aby si jej mladí chlapci kreslili po stěnách nahého v choulostivých pózách.) Vzhled Virtan si, co se svého vzhledu týče, zažil už hodně proměn. Už obrůstal mechem, chodil nahý, nesl na hlavě hnízdo plné vajec (v dobách, kdy měl jen jednu hlavu), byl obalen cibulí, místo vlasů měl majoránku, dokonce se jeden čas tahal s náhrobními kameny... vždy však byla zachována jeho dvojí podstata - živý a mrtvý muž. V současnosti je Virtan se svým vzhledem spokojen. Stále nahání lidem tak trochu hrůzu spojenou s nezadržitelným pochechtáváním, ale jak sám říká, už vypadal i hůř. Mnohem, mnohem hůř. Virtan je vysoký muž se dvěma hlavami, dvěma krky, avšak jedním tělem. Vzhledem k tomu, že srdce většiny lidí, entit, bláznů a podivných zelinářů se nachází na levé straně těla, je i Virtanova tzv. živá část umístěna nalevo. Levá hlava je hlavou zcela normálního muže vikingského vzhledu. Kaštanově hnědé vlasy má spleteny v jednom, vousy ve dvou copech. Vypadal by celkem normálně, ba dokonce pořádně mužsky drsně, kdyby jeho modré oči neměly neustále výraz udiveného dítěte a kdyby neměl na hlavě věnec věčně rozkvetlého zlatého deště a ve vousech vpletené modré stuhy. Též jeho levá polovina těla překypuje životem. Statné svalnaté tělo zahalené v bílé košili převázané zelenou koženou vestou, z rukávu vykukující ruka zdobená šňůrami s amulety se znaky života... ...to vše podivně kontrastuje s pravou polovinou Virtanovy maličkosti. Stačilo by se jen podívat na tu hlavu - pečlivě naleštěnou lebku se strnulým úsměvem, který mnoha lidem dokáže pořádně nahnat strach. Těžko se to Virtanovi vysvětluje, že nepřišel vzít duši matky, ale naopak jí poblahopřát k narození budoucího krále. Virtan se snaží alespoň posazovat květinový věnec na svou kostěnější hlavu, ale není mu to nic platné. Pravá polovina těla je, jak Virtan sám říká, kostnatější než neživá žena s anorexií. Faktem je, že pod oblečením vypadá stejně masitě a svalnatě, jako nalevo. Snad jen kostnatá ruka vykukující z rukávu kazí ten dojem. Oblečen je stejně jako nalevo, jen barvy jeho oděvu postrádají sytost - jsou čistě v odstínech šedé. Poznámka: Neví se, jak Virtan pod oblečením vypadá. Přeci jen - je to Bůh. Není třeba, aby u něj bylo všechno logické. Ačkoli Alíra už na něj nejednou vyzývavě volala "Shoď ty hadry, dědulo!" Když Virtan tak říkajíc vyrazí do ulic, nosívá v levé ruce sokolí vejce a v pravé kus hnijícího masa, ze které odkapává černá krev. U hry v Šeptavém hradu tyto symboly odkládá.. alespoň do doby, než potřebuje něco hodit po Alíře. Má to štěstí, že jsou jeho vejce nerozbitná a zásoby černé krve nevyčerpatelné. Projevy chování Nejvíce si si popovídáte s Virtanovou levou hlavou. Má toho hodně co říct, zvláště si stěžovat na to, že on, nejstarší bůh, nemá už tak pevné postavení, jako míval. Pokud se ukáže, že vám Alíra nepřijde zase tak úžasná, bude vás milovat do konce všech světů. ... Jeho pravá hlava jej často doplňuje. Jen Virtan sám ale ví, co říká svým dutým CVAK, které lebka vydává magickým otevíráním a zavíráním čelistí. Vztak k ostatním Bohům Asi by to nikdy naplno nepřiznal, ale má Rasta i Alíru rád. Jsou skvělou společností. Ono asi bude něco pravdy na tom, že kdybyste strávili několik staletí v hrádku se dvěma podobně postiženými pobudy, proti své vůli je začnete mít moc rádi. Pozoruhodný vztah má Virtan společně s Alírou. Ti dva do sebe musí vzájemně pořád rýpat. Kdysi se sice měli rádi a v práci se doplňovali - ono když trochu pomůžete nemotornému chlapci oplodnit dívku, případně pokud se čirou Náhodou začne kývat ta dokonale pevná skála nad přemýšlejícím mágem, vzrostou vám sympatie k tomu, kdo vám pomáhá při práci. Virtan je ale starý, "mírně" zapšklý Bůh a má strach, že by mu mohla Alíra práci naplno převzít. Že by mu mohla lidskou vírou vzít život stejně, jako to udělala jiným Bohům. Neví, co by s tím měl dělat a ulevuje si tím, že do Alíry rýpe. Alíra si to však jen tak líbit nenechá. Je to přece ženská. Rast bere šarvátky Alíry s Virtanem jako takové sourozenecké kočkování. Občas se snaží zklidnit situaci a přesvědčit Virtana, že není třeba vytahovat zbraně. Vždyť je to bytost, která má srdce na tom pravém místě! - ačkoli.. tomu tak vlastně není. Zájmy, koníčky a zvyky Rád kouří z dýmek Věnuje se malbě silně naturalistických a odporných obrázků, ve kterých je svým způsobem něco roztomilého. Kategorie:Európa